pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZBTS Memory Lane (Zombies)
Here are the Zombies found in Memory Lane. Zombies Zombie Memory * A Browncoat from the past. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Changes appearance when the world appearance changes to day or night. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Conehead Memory * '''A Conehead from the past. * Toughness: '''27.75nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Changes appearance when the world appearance changes to day or night. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Buckethead Memory * '''A Buckethead from the past. * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Changes appearance when the world appearance changes to day or night. * '''First appearance: '''Day 3. Imp memory * '''An imp from the past. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Changes appearance when the world appearance changes to day or night. * '''First appearance: '''Day 5. Type B Memory Zombie * '''Can turn into zombies that carry defensive items. * Toughness: '''42nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Carries a shield that grants 25% damage reduction. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Ladder zombie during day simulation. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Screen door Zombie during night simulation. * '''First appearance: '''Day 7. Ladder Zombie * '''Places a ladder in front of your defenses. * Toughness: '''42nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry then sluggish. * '''Special: '''Travels fast at first, then slows down after placing a ladder. * '''Special: '''Places a ladder so zombie can bypass your first defensive plant. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Type B Memory Zombie when no simulation is present. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Screen door Zombie during night simulation. * '''First appearance: '''Day 7. Screen door Zombie * '''Has a screen door to protect itself. * Toughness: '''9.25nds plus a 55.25nds screen door shield. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Blocks attacks with its screen door. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Type B Memory Zombie when no simulation is present. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Ladder zombie during day simulation. * '''First appearance: '''Day 7. Type C memory Zombie * '''Can turn into special jamming or crazy zombies. * Toughness: '''17nds. * '''Speed: '''Speedy. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Dancing Zombie during night simulation. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Jack-In-The-Box zombie during day simulation. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Dancing Zombie * '''Can summon backup dancers on your lawn. * Toughness: '''17nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Summons for backup dancers, one in front, one behind, one above, and one below. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Type C Memory Zombie when no simulation is present. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Jack-In-The-Box zombie during day simulation. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Backup Dancer Zombie * '''Helps dancing zombie when summoned. * Toughness: '''10nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Summoned by dancing zombie. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Jack-In-The-Box Zombie * '''Explodes nearby most of your plants. * Toughness: '''17nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Sacrifices itself to explode dealing 90nds to all plants in a 3x3 area. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Type C Memory Zombie when no simulation is present. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Dancing Zombie during night simulation. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Gargantuar memory * '''A mighty memory of a dreadful gargantuar. * Toughness: '''180nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Changes appearance when the world appearance changes to day or night. * '''First appearance: '''Day 13. Type D Memory Zombie * '''Riders a vehicle that shoots a rocket at plants. * Toughness: '''50nds. * '''Speed: '''Creeper. * '''Kills plants instantly. * Special: '''Shoots a rocket at plants in it's lane dealing 90nds, then moves forwards. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Catapult Zombie During the day simulation. * '''Special: '''transforms into Zomboni During the night simulation. * '''First appearance: '''Day 18. Zomboni * '''Freezes the ground behind it making the tiles unplantable. * Toughness: '''50nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Kills plants instantly. * Special: '''Leaves an ice trail for 30 seconds making the tiles unplantable. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Type C Memory Zombie when no simulation is present. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Catapult Zombie During the day simulation. * '''First appearance: '''Day 18. Catapult Zombie * '''Lobs basketballs at plants then moves forward. * Toughness: '''50nds. * '''Speed: '''Sluggish. * '''Kills plants instantly. * Special: '''Lobs up to 10 1nds basket balls at the rightmost plant then continues across the lawn. * '''Special: '''Transforms into Type C Memory Zombie when no simulation is present. * '''Special: '''transforms into Zomboni During the night simulation. * '''First appearance: '''Day 18. Dr. Zomboss Memory * '''Stays back and fires balls of ice and fire in lanes. * '''Toughness: '''1583nds. * '''Special: '''Vulnerable when leaning down. * '''Special: '''Shoots balls of fire to destroy plants and zombies in single lanes. * '''Special: '''Shoots balls of ice to destroy plants and zombies in single lanes. * '''Appears: '''Day 30. Notes * Damage carries over when zombies transform and they can die from it. * When one Memory type B zombie variation loses it's shield, it won't gain it back from transforming. * When one memory type D zombie variation loses it's ammo, it won't gain it back from transforming. * Some stats, mainly health, have been altered slightly for the world's mechanic. Category:Aaxelae's Creations